A Realization
by Jazzmint-tea
Summary: There's a dance at Casper High.Who will Danny take: Paulina or Sam?Will JJ get them together?DxS,OCs


It was Monday and the dance was on Friday. Again Danny being clueless asked Paulina and of course she said yes 1)to get on Sam's nerves and 2)to get a chance to see the ghost boy. At the end of the day Sam ran as fast as she could home. She started crying but stopped and quickly wiped away the tears from her face when she saw a pair of glowing green eyes.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be hanging out with Paulina?"Sam said sobbing. "Well actually….."Danny was cut off."Never mind just go." she said. "But Sam…." he said."Just go!" Those were her last words to him of the week. At school he would try to talk to her but she would just work to her own class. A few days passed and she hadn't picked up his phone calls from her. He thought about going over to Sam's to talk to her but he guessed she would just tell him to leave. Everyone was getting ready for the dance. People dashed from store to store to find tuxes and dresses.

Sam was planning to go to the dance and she had found a date. His name was Tom he had light brown hair and eyes and he wore a fine black tux. Sam's mother ,Pamela ,was trying to get Sam into a pink dress that Sam later shredded and painted black. So Sam decided to wear the dress fro her past dance which she loved so much. Danny wore a tux also from the dance before(**Parental Bonding**).Paulina wore a pink dress with lacing all around that was a spaghetti strap. Tucker wore a brown jacket and slacks. As for me I wore the dress that Shelby had made for me but instead of boots I wore black plaid flats. Jazz wore a light blue dress that went down to the floor. Since everyone was ready they left to pick up their dates and were off to the dance.

When I caught a glance of Tucker and Jazz I dragged them into a broom closet."What are you doing?" Tucker asked. "I'm telling you a way we're going to get Danny and Sam together. They haven't talked to each other since Monday." "Okay so what's the plan?" Jazz asked. 'So here's the plan."(Sorry can't tell you the plan until later)

Our plan was in motion and I grabbed the mic. "Okay Stef hit it."Music comes on and I start singing before I point to Tucker and Jazz to pull Danny and Sam together. They tried to pull apart but too late I already started to sing.

_Take time to realize, that your warmth is. Crashing down on in._

_Take time to realize, That I am on your side. Didn't I, didn't I tell you._

"Sam just talk to me" Danny said. "Why I thought you were with Paulina." She said. "I am but with her I've been thinking all about you tonight. And… I'm not as clueless as I used to be." he said. "Who told you?" Sam wondered as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes that she loved so much. Danny pointed to me, I waved to them smiling and continuing to sing. They both leaned in for a kiss. After, Sam closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder.

_But I can't spell it out for you, No it's never gonna be that simple.(Lucas chimes in, I smile)_

_No I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized. Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And will never find another. Just realize what I just realized._

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now._

_Take time to realize. Oh-oh I'm on your side._

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you. Take time to realize this can all pass you by._

_But I can't spell it out for you. No its never gonna be that simple._

_No I can't spell for you. If you just realize what I just realized then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another._

_Just realize what I just realized. We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other but._

_It's not the same. No it's never the same if you don't feel it too._

_If you meet me half way, If you could meet me half way. It could be the same for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized. Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'd never find another._

_Just realize what I just realized. We'd never have to wonder. Just realize what I just realized._

_If you just realize what I just realized. Oh. Missed out on each other now. Missed out on each other now._

_Realize. Realize .Realize._

The audience applauds and Danny and Sam sit down together. Tucker comes up to me and says "Want to dance JJ?"Tucker has a really cheesy smile on his face."Okay! What the heck you've never really had a date."I said."Hey!" Tucker remarked back. We go to dance and I whisper in Tucker's ear."I had a feeling that song fit them and my plan worked."I said happily looking back at them and waving to Sam. Sam waved back says to me "Finally someone got them together!"We both start laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
